Funds are requested to provide partial support for the travel of eight foreign scientists to participate in a symposium entitled "Bioinorganic Chemistry and Molecular Design" to be held at the 203rd American Chemical Society Meeting in San Francisco, April 5-10, 1992. The symposium will be held under the auspices of the Inorganic Division of the ACS and will consist of presentations by about 30 participants and poster presentations by an estimated 150 or more other participants. It will be organized into three categories concerned with the general theme of designed ligand structure as a paradigm for modern bioinorganic chemistry: (1) Designed chelators and supramolecular ion receptor (2) Self-assembly and structural control (3) Functionalized metahoporphyrins and hemoprotein models The present symposium is expected to bring together the most productive and forward-looking practitioners in the above areas of bioinorganic model design and provide a forum for the presentation of cutting edge work in the area. It will also, by virtue of being held at an ACS meeting, provide a means for these workers to meet and interact with participants from other chemical backgrounds. Thus, this symposium should provide a suitable forum both for the presentation of new, unpublished, results and for the encouragement of new research directions.